Don't Let The Sound of Your Own Wheels(Drive You Crazy)
by bobbles34
Summary: In which Camille and Elijah take a road trip to heal from their grieving and ponder their love for the same man. Ongoing. Klamille/Camlijah/Haylijah/Klelijah.
1. Take it easy

Hey guys! I know I'm still updating Through The Decades, but I couldn't let this idea pass up. This fic takes place a few years after the Season 2 finale, where Klaus made amends with everyone and he and Camille are engaged, but a coven of witches hex Klaus and he dies. To find some healing and closure for the both of them, she and Elijah take a roadtrip and ponder their love for the same man.

In this Jackson and Hayley are still married and they are living in Tennessee.

Also, don't forget to listen to this playlist while reading: here

Enjoy!

The silence is deafening. No one is making noise, no one is talking, and it's _driving her insane._

It's not supposed to be this way; she had lost her uncle, her brother, and now, the love of her life.

The universe hated her.

Niklaus Mikaelson was the most complex man she had ever met. Once he loved, he loved and he loved dearly. But he could be so hateful and cruel. He had many enemies throughout his 1,000 years. So it was no surprise when a coven of witches finally found his demise. Right under their noses.

Elijah and Hayley both smelt like blood, and there is darkness in the atmosphere.

Just when he was doing well, they kill him.

"Cami?" Davina's voice was light and concerned but Cami _couldn't see_ and she doubted she can feel either. Hayley was on the other side of her, hands rubbing her shoulder in a comforting gesture. They didn't seem devastated at all, but they are sad _for her._ Marcel was silent, eyes staring at the wall in front of him. No one could get a hold of Rebekah, and Jackson was busy keeping Hope busy. No one was able to break the news to his daughter, they were even hesitant with Cami.

No sight of the person she was desperate to see.

"Camille?" His smooth voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Elijah!"

His arms were a comfort and his arms were strong, which is what she needed because she felt that the ground was about to crumble beneath her.

They cremate his ashes and have a private ceremony, with only very few of them. Rebekah had eventually found her way back to NOLA, and her sobs drowned out Camille's voices. Her hands are laced with Rebekah's, and Rebekah's head is on her shoulder and she can't find it in her to cry.

She was numb.

A hand found her shoulder and she relaxed. He was all stone, which is how she felt.

Their grief was too powerful.

 **A year later**

"Camille?" Elijah knocked on the door of her and Klaus' bedroom. Cami sighed, twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

"Come in, Elijah." He opened the door softly, and she looked up at him.

"Hayley, Jackson, and Hope are leaving for Tennessee. Did you say goodbye to them?"

"I did." Her stomach turned, and she picked up the photo of her, Klaus, and Hope taken at Hope's second birthday.

"She didn't want to leave you."  
"No," Cami chuckled, "She never does." She sat the photo down and stood up.

"I need to get away from here." Cami blurted out, eyes searching the bedroom, "From NOLA. I don't feel like I'm healing at all."

"I'm not, either." His voice is soft, and her eyes meet his. They are soft and tired, from missing his brother, from watching the love of his life be happy with someone else.

She had always taken comfort in Elijah's prescence.

"Let's leave!" She said with a new gumption, but realized she sounded to eager.

"What I'm saying is, let's blow this popsicle stand."

"And where, by chance, are you taking me, Camille?" Elijah raised his eyebrows, and she chuckled.

"I don't know yet."  
"Ah, the best kind of trip, then." His lips turned up into a small smile.

Their hearts are still broken, their grief is still too much, but they could make it.


	2. This Killin Time (Is Killing Me)

I've been on a huge Clint Black kick, which is why this is appropriately titled.

-In which Elijah opens up to Cami about Hayley, and Cami remembers the first time Klaus told her he loved her.

or

In which Elijah and Cami see a beautiful sunset-

 **When I get lost in the liquor, you're the only one I find**

"Do we actually know where we're at?" Cami asked Elijah, the clock nearing six in the evening.

"Somewhere in Mississippi, Camille." Elijah answered, eyes on the road. A smile pulled at his lips, as it always seemed to do when she was around. Cami sighed, eyes staring out at the window. It had been a couple of days now, since they had started their impromptu trip.

Cami stomach growled, and Elijah chuckled.

"Ah, food for the human."

"Yes, indeed." Cami checked her phone for near by restaurants and found a near by dinner.

"Let's stop here." Cami told him.

Cami flipped through the book she was reading, disinterested. It had been a few weeks since Klaus and the others had eliminated the threat to NOLA. He was on decent terms with his brother, which was better than nothing, she supposed.

He still continued his therapy sessions with her, but he was short and to the point about it. He left her confused as usual, because he was acting strangely. She wondered if this had to do with almost losing her to Lucien (not a romantic sense, either) and being shaken by it. She wasn't ever entirely sure.

Cami sighed, closing her book and leaving for the compound.

It was now or never, she guessed.

"The best thing about the south," Cami told Elijah, cutting her steak, "Is the food portions." Elijah half smiled, looking at Cami's gigantic steak compared to his New York Strip. He had deduced a long time ago that Camille was a big eater, but now this just confirmed it.

"Ordered enough for three, by the looks of it." Elijah quipped, and Cami shot him a glare.

"Oh shut up. You and Klaus both-" Cami stopped short, uncertain of how to continue. Elijah reflexively reached out and held her hand.

"Thanks." She told him quietly, and he lets her eat in peace.

She found him in his painting room. He always seemed to come here when something was bothering him.

"Klaus?" She asked softly, giving a soft knock on his door. He turned halfway to look at her, his face in deep thought.

"Camille." He affirmed, and then turned back to the painting.

"You have to talk to me. Why have you been acting strange?"

"On the contrary, Camille, I do talk to you."

"No. You talk to me about your issues. You talk to me about your family. You don't, however, talk to me. About me. We have these close moments, and I think 'hey, this might be it. this might be where we figure out what's between us', but then you run and hide, and I'm always so confused. I don't understand you. You keep me close, pull me close, and then you push me back at arms distance and I'm not -"

His lips had found their way to hers during her monologue, and she found her hands in his hair. She had been waiting for this moment, for so so long. She was done waiting. She wanted him.

She didn't care about the obstacles in their way, or her way. Her determination would see through them all. She was Camille O' Connell after all.

He let them pause for air, noses and foreheads touching.

"I love you." He whispered softly, his blue eyes boring into her green ones.

"I love you, too."

They find a trail minutes from the diner and decided to stop to sight see. Cami was quiet during the duration of dinner, but as they walked the trail, she brought up Hayley.

"You seem to be oddly okay for someone who's love of their life is happily married to someone else."  
"I'm a patient guy." Elijah said, shifting uncomfortably. He hated it when she brought up things like this; she was always meant to be a psychologist.

"You sure are." Cami hummed, and Elijah rolled his eyes at her tone.

"I just want her to be happy." He said to her, eying a path to cliff. He pointed and she nodded in agreement.

"I know that, but it always seems like you put others happiness before yourself. It's painful to watch. Hell, you came with me on a roadtrip."

"This trip is for the both of us." He reassured her, and Cami tilted her head to look at him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you are."

He followed her silently.

"It's about sunset." She told him, sitting on the edge of a rock. He joined her, handing her a beer.

"This is a good view," He agreed. They sat silently for a few moments before Elijah said, "It is painful, putting so much love into something and getting nothing in return."

"I know." She whispered, her hand lightly touching his. He looked comforted by this gesture.

"I just want to be happy, and now I feel like I can't be." He whispered back, the sun slowly going down. Cami's tears were threatening to fall, because she felt the same. He had loved the man she loved, in a different way and for a lot longer.

She rested her head on his shoulder and his arms found their way around her. They watched the sun go down in quiet.

She'd make sure they would find their happiness.


	3. You're my (wonderwall)

Thank you guys for the reviews so far! Sorry I had to break a few hearts, but here's a more lighthearted chapter? Love you guys!

-In which Elijah can sing, Cami remembers her and Klaus' first Christmas as a couple, and hot chocolate is the best remedy for anything, really

or

Cami and Elijah get stuck in a snowstorm and are forced to wait it out-

 **I'm sure you've heard it all before, but never really had a doubt**

"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you," Cami sang a tiny bit of key as "Wonderwall" started playing on the radio. Elijah hid his face, but he couldn't escape Cami's eye.

"What, you aren't a fan of Oasis?"

"Do I strike you as the type to listen to Oasis, Camille?" Elijah asked her, and she tilted her head to look at him for a few seconds before training her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, actually you do." She chuckled, humming to the rest of the verse. Her face developed the biggest shit-eating grin and Elijah groaned before finally, quietly joining into the chorus.

"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall." They both collapsed with laughter, Elijah giving a tiny sigh.

"As usual, you see right through me." Elijah admitted, noticing the snow starting to fall from the sky.

"No one can resist 90s rock." Cami had started to take notice of the snow as well, "Not even you, Elijah Mikaelson."

"There's a lodge nearby, and the snow is just going to pour down harder from now on. We should stop for the night." Elijah pointed out and she agree.

/

"You're telling me that you guys never put up a Christmas tree together?" Cami asked him, confused. Hayley's face looked like she agreed.

"I'm sure we must have done it at some point," He answered half exasperated, half amused. Elijah, who was reading a classic novel, just shook his head at his dumb brother.

"We've done it a couple of times, I believe, but it's been awhile." He answered Cami, giving her a tiny smile, "Did you and Hayley have something planned?"

"Well yeah!" Cami answered, handing Hope her stuffed animal, "This is Hope's first Christmas with her family in tact. It's imperative that we put up a Christmas tree together."

Klaus smiled gently at her, realizing she was right. Hayley's face lit up in excitement, and Rebekah sauntered through the door.

"What did I hear about putting up a Christmas tree?"

/

Cami reserved a room with double beds, as it was more convenient that way. The lady told her she was lucky to be able to snag a room so quickly with the incoming storm looming over their heads.

"So this storm is supposed to be a strong one." Cami told Elijah as she took over her suitcase. "We were lucky to even get one room."

"It's almost Christmas." Elijah blurted out, and Cami stopped in her tracks. _Christmas._

"We've been on this road trip for almost a month." Cami responded, turning to him. Elijah nodded.

They made their way to the room.

/

His arms reach behind her and pull her in close to him. She snuggled into him, happy to have him close to her.

"You know, this is really our first happy period in a long time." Cami told him as she watched Elijah untangle christmas lights. He gave her a look, and she felt a tiny bit guilty because she supposed to be helping him. Klaus chuckled, before steering them over to Elijah to help.

Elijah and Klaus exchanged a look, one of softness. It had been a bit and the brothers had such a huge falling out, before Klaus heartwarming confession and sign of personal growth as they stood together in admist of a war. This was the first time Klaus had looked at him that way in a long time, and he felt he had Cami to thank for most of that, for helping see that although he was a troubled soul, he had so much love in his heart. Elijah felt for the first time that regardless of whether Hayley was in love with someone else, he felt that he could be incredibly happy as long as he had his family by his side.

"Are you guys gonna stare at each other like forlorn lovers, or all you gonna help me?" Cami's voice broke him out of his reverie.

/

"That's not fair!" Cami exclaimed, and Elijah just grinned.

"You are terrible at card games, Camille. Terrible. Please accept this."

"I refuse to accept you just happen to be good at all of them." She tugged at her hair, and he gave a loud laugh. When Klaus would piss her off, or annoy her, she would do this as well. She sat her cards down in a huff, and stood up.

"Hot chocolate for the Original Vamp?" She asked him and he just shrugged as if to say, _Sure._ She grabbed a few packets and used the coffee maker to heat up the water.

"You are a strange one, Camille." He watched her as she filled their cups and handed his to him.

"And they have marshmellows too! Wow, you are pulling out all of the stops."

"Shut up!" She laughed, and Elijah's heart just stopped.

He had gotten her to laugh. That beautiful laugh that he hadn't heard for a year, and it was like bells ringing in his ears. With a quick motion, he pulled her into a tight embrace and Cami just stuttered.

"Uh-well-this is unexpected."

"You laughed." He said quietly, "For the first time in a year. I'm just really happy." She returned the embrace, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Yeah," She whispered back, "I guess I did."

/

"There." Elijah said, setting Hope down after she put the angel on top of the tree. She squealed with delight, happy with all the lights and colors.

"Pwetty." She gurbled out, and Klaus grinned at his little girl. Hayley scooped her up into her arms.

"Time for the princess to get her beauty sleep."

"Kay." Hope yawned, and Hayley and Jackson left the room. Cami just admired the tree. It was the first time that she felt at home since she lost her family. This was her family now.

"Hey Cami." Rebekah sang, and Cami focused her attention on Rebekah.

"Look up." Cami looked up to see a mistletoe above her and Klaus' head. Cami raised her eyebrows at him.

"Now I know that wasn't there a minute ago." Klaus grinned, and Cami muttered, "Damn you and your vampire speed-" His lips found hers in a loving kiss before she could finish.

Yeah, this was her home.

/

Cami curled into her blankets, turning over to look at Elijah. His face was peaceful, his features soft. He had been such a great companion to her, put his time into her despite reassuring that this trip was for the both of them.

"Don't worry, I'll help you heal and be happy too." She whispered, her heart swelling a bit. His eyes open sleepily, staring into hers.

"You are already doing a good job. Thank you, Camille."

 _No. Thank you._


	4. Warning Sign

Guess who's back with a new couple chapters! It's me! Get ready for the overflow of feels.

-In which Cami and Elijah are frustrated with each other, Cami and Klaus have their first fight as a couple, and mud is involved.

or

In which Cami and Elijah take the next step in the grieving process.-

 **I gotta tell you, in my loudest tones, that I started looking for a warning sign**

"Well, this is fascinating." Cami said sarcastically, watching them pass by acres of corn. Elijah pretended he didn't hear the harshness in her tone of voice as he responded with, "That's because it's Kansas, Camille. This is what Kansas is."

"How much longer are we gonna be here?"

"I'd say about three hours or so." He responded, returning to his usual indifferent demeanor. It had been almost two months since they've been on the road, of course she would start getting antsy and angry. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed himself.

If she kept snapping at him, who knew how long it would take before he snapped back.

/

"You are so infuriating, you know that? He was trying to help!" Cami told him exasperatedly, shaking her head. They had been making progress and now he had taken a few steps back.

"No, he was trying to get close to you! He loves you, Camille!" Cami rolled her eyes. So this is what this was about; he was being paranoid and jealous.

"He doesn't love me, Klaus. I'm probably the only friend he has! Nothing serious." She reassured him, but only got a roadblock.

"I'm sorry, Camille, I just think he has other intentions."

"Yeah well, even if he did, it didn't matter. Because I repeat, he was the only person who could help us and you've sent him away. Now you deal with this problem yourself!" Cami stormed out of the compound.

Elijah, who was reading a book, just raised his eyebrows.

/

The silence between them was deafening. It was like one was afraid of snapping on the other.

The anger had been building up, and Cami found that she was simply too angry with the world.

She found an open pasture and told Elijah pull over.

"Where are you going?" He asked her exasperatedly, a little too done with everything.

"Anywhere but this car." She snapped, the anger finally boiling over.

"Fine, then. Just go." He snapped, and she stormed away.

/

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked Cami as she poured herself some bourbon. Cami shrugged, downing the glass.

"He's being his usual paranoid self. Like me being with him and being someone he trusts isn't enough."

"I don't think that's the case, Camille." Elijah chuckled, pouring himself a glass as well. "In all his years, he's only been in a few relationships. He's jealous and made a decision in the heat of the moment due to pride. You had nothing to do with it."

Cami sighed; Elijah always had his good points.

"Alright, say he did," Cami said, pouring herself another glass, "He still needs to learn to buck up that pride of his."

"That he does. Maybe you can teach him a few things, hm?" Elijah gave her a smirk, and Cami just laughed.

"Hopefully."

/

Elijah felt guilty the moment she stormed away. Didn't change the fact that he was quite angry himself.

Here they were, on this long journey to find healing due to the lost of his brother. Who they could never get back.

Klaus broke his promise to him and Camille. "Always and Forever" meant nothing now, to either of them. And he never did it intentionally.

Klaus was never given the full chance to be redeemed, and he felt angry.

And he knew she did too.

He had to find her.

/

"Camille?" His voice sounded behind her and she gave a small smile before answering him.

"Klaus." She kept her tone short, and he touched her shoulder.

"You were right. I was...proud and stubborn. I should have trusted you more." She smiled before turning to him.

"And?"  
"I personally made things right and asked for help." She leaned up and captured his lips with hers.

"I'm proud of you."

/

"Camille? CAMILLE?" His voice rang out. They had just reached Colorado, so there were more trees and god only knows where she had run of to.

He was worried and tuned his vampire senses to track her.

He suddenly heard a scream and hurriedly followed, scared to death. He couldn't loose her too.

"CAMILLE? WHERE ARE YOU?" The ground was muddy due to rain, making it harder for a human to run.

"Got ya!" She jumped on top of his back, managing to pull them down into the dirt and mud.

"You little-" But there was that laughter again, that laughter that warmed his heart.

"You didn't think I would stay mad long did you?"

"I was worried," Elijah admitted, and she took some dirt and smeared it on his face. He chuckled, not minding the dirt so much.

In fact, it felt good.

"I wasn't even mad at you. I was mad at the universe." Cami admitted, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know we probably shouldn't be like this, it could be hard to get out."

"I don't care." Cami said, linking her hands with his. Elijah just chuckled, laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

"No? Neither do I."


	5. Say Geronimo

-In which Elijah and Cami have a nice evening in Denver, Cami remembers Klaus' proposal, and twinkling lights

or

In which Elijah and Cami accept that Klaus is gone-

 **Bombs Away!**

"This is nice!" Cami exclaimed, and Elijah just smiled. He had been feeling a lot better since their argument, and he felt an inkling of happiness stored in his heart again.

"It is. I much prefer Denver in the winter time, myself."

"That means we must get hot chocolate." Cami demanded, linking her arms with his. Elijah pretended to be in deep thought about it and she fake pouted.

"Okay, okay." Elijah relented, and Cami gave a happy squeal. It was good to see her open up and be happy again, even if it was a little bit.

The loud music accompanied them on the journey for hot chocolate.

/

"Klaus has been acting weird." Cami noted to Elijah and Rebekah, pouring coffee into her mug. "I think he's hiding something."

"Oh? Why on earth would you think that?" Elijah asked her, a twinkle in his eye. Rebekah nudged him to be quiet but Cami already knew they were hiding something.

She would just have to let it play out.

/

"We could stay here forever, I think." Cami told Elijah, the steam from the hot chocolate warming her up. It had been a tumultuous year, and they were getting through it the best way they could.

She didn't want the thoughts of Klaus promising to bring her here when they were married.

So she just focused on Elijah.

He was growing a bit of a beard, which she thought brought out his best features. His coat was a beautiful shade of blue, and his eyes twinkled again. She sucked in hard, biting the inside of her cheek. He was doing better than her, it seemed.

"Yes, Camille?" His deep voice interrupted her thoughts and she blushed, looking away. She had been staring at him, and he had caught her.

"Was just noticing your beard, was all. I'm jealous because it keeps your face warm." She said, shrugging. In response, he pulled her closer.

"We could find a place inside, if you would like, Camille?"

"No it's fine." The twinkling lights were distracting enough.

No need for anything else.

/

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous." Cami huffed, being pulled blindfolded by Elijah.

"I agree, but this was Niklaus' wishes." He told her, pulling her along. He stopped abruptly, stepping behind her to pull the blindfold off. The lights were dimmed, candles were lit, and it was so damn beautiful.

"What is this?" Cami's breath caught her throat and Elijah stepped back. Klaus removed himself from the shadows, dressed in a suit and looking quite handsome.

"Hello my dear." He chuckled, "Were you annoyed?"  
"What is this?" She asked, breathlessly, and he grinned.

"Camille, you have shown me the best parts of myself, the man I never knew I could be. You are my confident, my trust, the thing that keeps me going. I want to keep going with you forever. Will you marry me, Camille O'Connell?" Tears formed as pools in both of their eyes as she grinned, her heart filled with so much happiness she could hardly speak.

"Yes-" She chocked out, "Yes!" She heard clapping but all she could see was the man in front of her.

/

"He's not coming back, is he?" She asked as they watched the stars. He blinked before looking at her. Little tears found their way down her cheek and Elijah automatically reaches out to catch it.

"No," He said evenly, his heart breaking as well, "He's not."

"We have to let him go." She told him.

"I agree." More tears found their way down her cheek and he found himself in the same position. It took them a year to cry, a year, but here they were. He reached his arm out and she curled into him. He arms were still a comfort and they were strong, unyielding. They were in this together. They weren't alone.

They let their tears flow freely, taking solace in one another.


	6. I'm All Over It

So many chapters in one week! It seems like I have all the inspiration for this fic. The flashbacks have stopped, so we will be focusing on the present now.

-In which Cami and Elijah crash a wedding

or

In which they make a new friend-

 **I said I could change, but I lied**

"You know the point in a road trip is to keep moving right?"

"But we have moved, Camille." Elijah chuckled, thanking the waitress for pouring him some wine. Cami shook her head.

"Moving two cities away doesn't count." She grinned, admiring the landscape. They were still in Colorado it seemed, because they had both taking a liking to it so much.

"I don't see you complaining."

"Well, you're right about that." She said, putting her plate aside, "I wonder what shenanigans we'll get ourselves into this time." Elijah grinned at her, motioning his head to see a frazzled young woman. She raised her eyebrows at him, but he shook his head.

"Things are running amok for her wedding, and she's having second thoughts." He told her. Cami forgot he had vampire senses and could hear everything.

"I'm about to offer my assistance."

"We're crashing a wedding?" Cami was taken by surprise at his suggestion and he just smirked.

/

"Thank you so much!" The frazzled woman, named Regina, told them as Elijah had calmed the staff and made sure everything was in place, and Cami had been an easy ear to talk to. Elijah gave her a kind smile, as did Cami.

"Well, we must be going." Elijah told her, turning to wink at Cami, "You have a wedding to be a part of."

"No! Please stay. You guys have been such a huge help, and you won't accept payment. At least join us."

Elijah winked at Cami again, before turning and accepting Regina's offer.

/

"I don't have anything great to wear!" Cami whined to Elijah, who just shook his head.

"Would you look on your bed?" Cami turned to see a nice spaghetti strap white dress with tassels at the bottom that came at the knee.

"When did you get this?" Cami's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to look at him. He shrugged.

"Got to be prepared for all occasions, hm? Hurry up, we have a wedding to attend." And he left her alone.

Cami sighed, going for the dress.

/

"Don't you look...lovely." Elijah blinked as she fiddled with her dress nervously. She looked exquisite, the dress clinging to her body perfectly, her hair curled and twisted into a side bun. She was gorgeous, he already knew this, but today there was something...different.

He couldn't quite place it and shoved the feeling back into his brain. He didn't need this now.

"Well, you look handsome as usual." She smiled back at him, a genuine smile that seemed to reach her eyes and warm his heart. She took his arm and they headed out the door.

He would not dwell on uncertain feelings, and focus on having fun.

/

"Was there a real reason you brought me here, Elijah?" She whispered as the best man gave his speech. Elijah shook his head.

"Whatever on earth do you mean, Camille?"

"A wedding? We could've crashed a birthday party and stole the bounce house. Why a wedding?"

"I just think that we are a little out of our comfort zone, and I think we need that." He whispered back, "But the bounce house is an idea."

"So you didn't bring me here to see if I would be okay because I was supposed to marry Klaus?"

"No." He seemed genuinely surprised, "Not at all."

"Oh." Cami paused for a moment, resting her eyes on the bride and groom. They looked so happy.

Would she ever find that happiness again? Did she even want to?

"Well, I want you to know that I am, you know, okay." She told him, linking her arms with his. He gave her a smile.

"I know."

/

If there was one thing Cami liked, it was the free dinner. She and Elijah chatter amicably, enjoying themselves. They knew no one here, they barely knew the bride and groom, but somehow they were having fun anyways.

She realized he had been right after all.

"Dance with me?" Elijah questioned. Cami laughed.

"To Rod Stewart?"

"Well, you know that I am Forever Young, Camille." He teased, holding out his hand to her. She took it, laughing at his terrible pun.

"That was terrible."  
"I'll work harder, I promise." He wrapped his arm around her waist lightly, leading them in a slow dance. His eyes seem to sparkle almost always, seeming to enjoy himself. She wondered if that was truly the case, that he was really enjoying himself.

She realized this was one of the few moments in his life he put his emotions and stability first. And had stuck with it.

"You know, I'm proud of you." She told him as he spun her around. He raised his eyebrows at her, pulling her back in, a little closer this time.

"Is that so?"

"You put yourself first. You hardly do that, and now that twinkle in your eye hasn't left. You are doing extremely well."

"Do you think that maybe it's being around you all the time that makes it this way?" He questioned and it was like she suddenly felt a breeze.

"Maybe." She teased lightly, "I do have that affect on people."

"You most certainly do." A new, more upbeat song that she enjoyed came on, and she laughed. They moved to the music, he a bit more awkwardly. She was happy, the pain in her slowly melting away and she wondered how someone who wanted his own healing had helped her heal in the process. He joked, she laughed, they continued.

A weight had been lifted.

/

/

Author's Note: You can find Cami's dress here: bcbgmaxazria-fringe-dress-in-light-stone/dp/BCB-WD544/?d=Womens

and her hair here: events/Leah%


	7. Today

I'm back. As I said in the last chapter, the flashbacks are gonna be few.

This chapter is based on the idea of Leah Pipes' singing, because she has a lovely voice.

-In which Cami puts her (closeted) talents to good use, Elijah is impressed, and bikers aren't _all_ that scary

or

In which Cami is conned into singing for a biker bar-

 **Tomorrow is much too long**

"What made us think this was a good idea again?" Cami hissed to Elijah as he handed her her drink. The bar was loud and it made Cami squirm a bit.

"I thought you said you need a drink." Elijah asked her, eyebrows raised playfully. Cami sighed, taking a swig of her drink. She did need one, but not a biker bar.

Elijah was more adventurous than she thought.

"I hear there's a band playing tonight." Elijah mentioned, giving Cami a smirk. Cami eyed the front, checking out the stage.

"Anyone good?"

"I have no idea." He answered, turning his attention to where Cami was staring. They had been doing this for awhile now. Now that they were past the mourning stage, they weren't sure what to do with themselves.

They were well on their way to healing but neither of them had expected to get to this point.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here? You ride?" A gruff voice came out of nowhere, and Cami and Elijah found that a buff man in his forties, with long red hair and a red beard to match, had occupied the empty seat. Cami chuckled, "My friend and I here are on a road trip and decided to stop by for a drink." The biker turned to Elijah and nodded.

"It's good to see you, Elijah. Didn't think you'd come back round these parts."

"It's good to be back." He said, a genuine smile on his face. Cami understood now why he chose this specific bar.

"This is my...good friend, Camille O'Connell." The smile Elijah gave her was blinding. He was always his most beautiful when he was enjoying himself. Cami had to duck her head and look somewhere else for a minute.

"How's your brother? The troubled one?"

"He's...dead." There was a thud in her chest as she turned back to look at the men. Hearing it said out loud was still painful to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Elijah." He patted him on the shoulder. Elijah nodded toward Cami, "This was his fiancee."

The biker man blinked, "I'm so sorry, miss."

"I'm doing alright," She affirmed, taking another swig of her drink, "That's kind of why Elijah and I are on this road trip."

"I see. I thought for a minute there..." Cami choked on her drink, the alcohol like fire in her throat and Elijah looked amused.

"Rest assured, Camille and I are just...friends." There's that twinkle in his eyes, and Cami just half smiles.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name Calhoun." He reached out to shake her hand and she took it. He looked up to the stage.

"Where's that band that was supposed to play tonight?" The others must have noticed because the room became louder. Calhoun grabbed the manager of the bar to ask him what was the hold up, and the silence between her and Elijah was terse.

"Looks like there was a bus breakdown." Calhoun informed them, "We're gonna need someone to perform soon, and I would rather not see Jo perform again. Do you sing little lady?"

"I...used to. Back when I was a teenager." She admitted, playing with her glass, "But my parents made me give it up. It and playing the guitar was a hobby I used to share with my brother, Sean."

"Could you play something for us?" Calhoun asked playfully, and Cami shrugged.

"I'm not even sure I remember how to play." She answered honestly, but Calhoun nudged her forward anyways, walking up to the stage with her.

"You got a guitar for the pretty lady here?" He asked the manager, who then proceeded to hand him a guitar from the back. He handed it to her, and Cami took a deep breath. The bar had gotten silent, and it made her incredibly nervous.

"Play something that means something to you." Calhoun told her before joining the rest of the crowd. She pulled the stool from the side of the stage and sat down. She wasn't sure she remembered the cords well. But as her fingers hit that guitar, she found that the melody had been ingrained in the fiber of her being. Sean was like a presence in the room, a distant memory, a deep part of the song.

Her voice, she found, was also still intact.

 _Today is the greatest_

 _Day I've ever known_

 _Can't live for tomorrow_

 _Tomorrow just too long_

 _I'll burn my eyes out_

 _Before I get out_

She hadn't realized the crowd had started singing with her, and she found she made the perfect song choice.

 _I wanted more_

 _Than live could ever grant me_

 _Bored by the chore_

 _Of saving face_

She looked up at the crowd and searched for Elijah's face. Calhoun gave her a proud thumps up of approval but it was Elijah's face that got her. Awe. His face was full of pure awe and wonder. Ever since she gave this up, the only person she would sing in front of was Klaus. Her parents had killed that part of joy within her. Being able to play again made her feel closer to Sean, closer to Klaus, and now, Elijah.

 _Today is the greatest_

 _Day I've ever known_

 _Can't live for tomorrow_

 _Tomorrow just too long_

 _I'll burn my eyes out_

 _Before I get out_

There was so much joy in playing again, and it felt like she brought that joy she felt to others. She gave him a reassuring smile, one he returned. The bar seemed to be enjoying the performance, not even knowing the events behind the song, behind the happiness. If this is what healing was, she wanted to experience it more.

 _Today is the greatest_

 _Today is the greatest day_

 _Today is the greatest day_

 _That I have really ever known_

The sound of applause fills the bar and she grinned, happy that she didn't make a fool out of herself. She pushed her way back to her table, trying to avoid pats on her back. She found Calhoun missing, but Elijah just staring at her. She tilted her head, wanting to know what's going through his head. He stood up and wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"That," He told her, "was amazing."

"Thank you." She said, burying her head into his shoulder.


	8. 1979

-In which Elijah runs into a old frenemy of his, Alchemists exist, and Cami isn't sure what will come of their trip

Or

In which Cami and Elijah get an unexpected, but not unwelcomed travel companion-

 **Cool Kids Never Have the Time**

Cami and Elijah were headed South again. Washington had been beautiful, but too rainy for her liking. She and Elijah decided they would explore the South a little more, maybe even visit Mystic Falls.

Right now they were in Texas, near the Oklahoma border.

Things were weirder between her and Elijah; when he looked at her, he looked at her a little differently. Like she was a lifesaver and he was the one that had been drowning. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable, like it should have, or like it would have.

Elijah turned his head, noticing something. Or _someone,_ Cami noticed. There just happened to be a broken down car on her side of the road, and Elijah pulled over to see what was happening.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss?" He called out, making his way to the girl. Cami followed, noticing it was someone in their college age, with long, curly auburn hair.

"You can take me out to dinner." The voice replied cheerfully, closing the hood of the car, "Because this bad boy is officially dead."

Elijah stopped in his tracks suddenly, and Cami stopped short behind him.

"What?" She hissed.

"Marietta O' Donoghue?" He asked uncertainly, and she turned her face to look at him, grinning. She had a round face and beautiful hazel eyes, now that she was facing them.

"Elijah Mikaelson." She chirped, and Elijah grinned.

"I thought you were dead!"

"False alarm." She shrugged, but Cami could tell she was hiding something, "But thank you for bringing my body back to my dad."

"Why didn't you alert Klaus, Rebekah and I? We thought you were dead all this time!" Elijah said, pulling her into a tight hug. Cami coughed, feeling a tiny bit forgotten.

"Yeah, well, Klaus and I had a falling out, and you guys were with him so..." Elijah pulled back quickly, searching her face.

"There's so much I have to tell you. But before that, may I introduced my best friend, Camille O'Connell?" Marietta looked at Cami and sauntered over to her.

"Hey there. I'm Marietta." She told her flirtatiously, "It's nice to meet you."

"Marietta." Elijah's voice had a warning tone to it, but Cami chuckled. This was new.

"You said your car was dead." Elijah brought up, and Marietta nodded. "Want to travel with us? Are you still in Cambrige?"

"Yeah, I live there currently. But there was incident here in Texas and I guess my car decided it was finally going to just die."  
"We can give you a ride back," He offered and Cami nodded in agreement.

"Cool. Gives my dad one less thing to worry about."

/

"So you are a.."

"Daylighter." Marietta finished, pouring her some bourbon. "Someone who uses Spiritual Alchemy."

"You still haven't told me how you are still alive." Elijah pointed out, taking a swig out of his drink.

"So dad may have made a deal to get me back."

"What did that entail?"  
"Giving up his right to die?" Cami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My dad has always wanted a heroic death. He gave that up to get me back and I gave up my 'gateway of all' to be with him." Marietta explained.

"Wait, so can you still do Alchemy?" Elijah asked, confused. Marietta nodded.

"I still have my gateway of knowledge, but I'm not super powerful. Not like the Gateway would have made me."

"It was the reason you died." Elijah told her pointedly, and Marietta sighed.

"Yeah."

"So you said you and Klaus had a falling out?" Cami question, and Marietta nodded.

"Klaus and I became friends back in the late 60s. He was drained of his blood, so I brought him back- don't ask how-to my dorm and it went from there. We were even in love at some point, but then he and I got into an argument that escalated quickly." She coughed, remorse shadowing her face.

"Look I really don't want to go into it, but I regret it." She said pointedly, downing her drink. Elijah looked over at Cami before looking back at Marietta.

"He's dead, Etta."

Marietta choked.

"How in the ever loving hell is that possible? Aren't y'all indestructible?" The disbelief in her face showed she didn't believe a word he said. Elijah shook his head.

"Apparently, no." Marietta blinked several times.

"I-oh god, Elijah, it's been four decades. Four decades and I didn't bother to reach out or talk to him- I'm sorry, I-" Elijah placed a hand softly on hers.

"It's not your fault, Etta." He whispered, and they drank in silence.

/

"Elijah and I used to hate each other." Marietta told Cami, skipping along side of her. She had taken an almost immediate liking to her, and the feeling was mutual. Cami laughed.

"Is that so?"

"I may have called him a pompous asshole in a nice suit."

"You also said that you wouldn't want to be around me even if the edges of the world were falling out." Elijah reminded her, a smirk playing with his face.

"I may have also said that." Marietta agreed, cackling.

"Why?"  
"I didn't really care for him," She told Cami almost dismissively, while Elijah laughed, "He didn't trust me as far as he could throw me."

"I had reasons for my suspicions!"

"Elijah, you are a thousand year old vampire. There's not much this lil ol alchemist could do to you. Or Klaus." Marietta linked her arm with Cami's.

"Yeah well, you terrified me." Marietta let go of Cami's arm to walk backwards, facing Elijah.

"Do I still frighten you?" She asked, in that flirting way of hers, and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"No. You've softened your image."

"What you mean is, 'You aren't such a bitch, now.'"

"Something like that." Marietta returned to link her arms with Cami's, amicably chatting with her.

/

"So, Marietta?" Cami questioned, as Elijah watched Etta dance with a stranger on the bar floor.

"What's with that look?" He questioned back, his eyes boring holes into hers. Cami wasn't willing to acknowledge the small elephant in the room whenever they talked nowadays.

"Has she always been that-"

"Bisexual?"

"I was going to say, 'flirtatious'?" Cami grinned, "But okay."

"Yes to both. She's fun, and according to her, I'm the ruiner of all things fun. It's why Klaus liked her so much. She was colorful."

"Still is." Cami pointed out, as Etta was chatting up a pretty blonde at the bar.

"She seems to really like you." Elijah pointed out, taking a sip out of his drink. Cami snorted.

"You seem to really like her." Cami told him, raising her eyebrows. She hadn't meant it to be so accusatory, that was NOT how she meant it. Elijah had seemed to pick up on it, though, because he looked at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Camille, is that what you think?" But before he could finish, Marietta had sat back down at the table, tipsy.

"Do you guys just spend your time in bars? Why don't y'all go to amusement parks or sightseeing or whatever?"

"We do!" Elijah looked affronted and Cami let out a laugh.

They should probably stop spending all their time in bars.

/

 **Yeah, this was long, introduction of new character and all. I know the backstory is a bit far fetched (and had a lot of inspiration from FMAB, and my interest in alchemy all together) but it's something I had in mind for awhile for my OC.**

 **Will Marietta cause problems in the already awkward relationship between Cami and Elijah? Or will she bring them together? How will their travels change now that she's apart of their journey?**

 **Stay tuned? :)**


	9. Sand in my shoes

Sorry for the hiatus, school and work have been taking most of my time up. Here we go!

-In which Elijah finds he's enjoying himself too much, Cami can't make out Marietta's intentions, and Cami's afraid of heights.

or

Elijah and Cami find themselves in the weirdest of positions.-

 **Take All Our Time**

"And we are hereeeee." Marietta stretched her arms out excitedly, and Elijah muttered something about throwing her off the Ferris Wheel when he had the chance. Cami just chuckled, excited that they weren't at a bar or hiking.

She was just happy to spend some time with Elijah, doing something fun.

Marietta had been a nice edition to their group. She was fun to talk to, her flirtatious nature aside. She talked about her arguments with Elijah back in the 70s, which turned into more arguments between her and Elijah. Cami was good at reading people, and she knew this was their way of flirting. For some reason, it made her slightly uncomfortable, but then she would shift her attention to Cami and Cami would feel the heat in her cheeks rise. Marietta was charming, bubbly, and colorful. She was a great addition.

The awkwardness between Cami and Elijah, however, was still there, burning below the surface. They had began to exchange looks that Cami simply couldn't read. Her heart would beat faster whenever she would look at him, and it made her feel guilty. She wondered if he felt the same.

But right now, she would simply have to deal with a slightly disgruntled Elijah.

"What's the plan, chief?" Cami asked her, moving to look over her shoulder.

"I was thinking rollercoasters first. I need my adrenaline rush and I want to see Elijah scream like a little girl. Doesn't have to be in that specific order."

"Wait a sec-" Marietta held her hand out to Elijah to quite him.

"Then we could do lunch and then the carnival rides and stuff. I'm really good at this planning thing. Also, Cami, I'm glad you could manage to get Elijah out of his suit."

"Wearing a suit wouldn't make sense here." Elijah gruffed, but Cami could see his lips tug. He couldn't be disgruntled around her and Marietta for long.

"Is someone jealous of me spending all of my time with Marietta?" She teased him, and he chuckled.

"Why on earth would you think that, my dear?" He winked, and the heat was back in her cheeks.

When she said she wanted to move on from Klaus's death, this wasn't what she had in mind.

/

"No, but did you hear Elijah scream at that last drop! Hysterical!" Marietta was giddy, pulling at Cami's arm and looking over at Elijah's face.

"Laugh it up, you were screaming too."  
"Yes, yes but that's apart of the fun!" She laid her head on Cami's shoulder for a second, and Cami felt warm.

"Elijah, buy me some cotton candy." Marietta demanded, and Cami hmmed in agreement. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Marietta you hate cotton candy."

"Nuh uh. I love the pink kind."

"Blue is the best kind." Cami told her pointedly, ruffling her hair. Elijah snorted, and Marietta gave him a wink.

"Be right back." He mock-glared at her and she gave him a small salute.

"Sooo, you and Elijah, hm?" Marietta questioned once he was out of earshot. Cami felt her stomach drop.

"What about us?" She chuckled nervously, and Marietta removed her head from Cami's shoulder.

"You know what I'm talking about! The way you guys look at each other! Basically screams y'all are in love with each other."

"Mari, I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides, he is Klaus' brother."

"Didn't stop me." Marietta said bluntly, watching Elijah out of the side of her eye. Cami raised her eyebrows. Marietta actually liked Elijah, and wasn't bothering to hide it from her, but she wanted Cami and Elijah to work out their feelings?

This girl was strange.

"You like Elijah?" Cami questioned, and Marietta raised her eyebrows before nodding.

"Yeah, but I like you too." She admitted, "I don't think there are two people I wouldn't like more than you and Elijah. The dynamic we have, I wouldn't change it. But that sleeping elephant you and Elijah have won't sleep forever. I just wanted to let you know."

Cami kept quiet as Elijah made his way back to the girls. This feeling bubbling in her chest, Marietta was right, it wouldn't go away.

And she felt guilty. Here she was, flirting with one of his exes and maybe having feelings for his brother.

What was she doing?

/

"Are you guys having fun?" Marietta questioned, linking her arms with Elijah and Cami. Cami nodded feverently while Elijah nodded his head slightly.

"We should ride the Ferris Wheel now." She piped up, and Cami stopped short.

"Cami, if you can ride a roller coaster, you can ride the ferris wheel." Marietta said patiently. "Besides, you'll have Elijah. Best protection neither one of us have the money to buy." Elijah chuckled, and Cami turned to see his reassuring brown eyes twinkle back at her. Time felt like it was stopping. Nothing moved.

 _Oh._

Oh no.

"You know what? You guys go on without me, I just realized I ate too much cotton candy."  
"I told you so." Elijah told her matter of factly. Marietta gave him a glare, before going to find the nearest trashcan.

"Shall we?" Elijah questioned softly, and she gave him a nervous nod.

/

"Just don't look outside." Elijah advised.

"What do you suggest I look at?" Cami asked.

"Me?" He grinned and she giggled, before giving way to a full laugh.

"Well, you are certainly pleasant to look at." It was the twinkling lights, she would say later, that made the mood turn into something different. It wasn't the blazing look on his face, or the way she laced her fingers with his, gently.

Why in the world, out of all the people to start falling for, did it have to be Elijah Mikaelson?

"Camille?" His voice brought her out of her reverie. He was face was a startling close distance to her face.

"Yes?" A thousand heartbeats sounded between them.

"Thank you." He whispered, his lips finding her cheek.

It was a chaste kiss, but one that changed everything.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

/

Marietta grinned up at the Ferris Wheel. Her work was done.


	10. Mary Jane's Last Dance

Hey look, another chapter?

-In which Cami fights her feelings for Elijah, Elijah and Marietta have a heart to heart, and Cami suggests they make a stop when they find themselves in Tennessee

or

In which this is a two parter, and life moves on-

I'm Tired of This Town Again

"Viva la Tennessee. " Elijah waved his hand, and Marietta moved to put her head between Cami and Elijah's.

"Which part?" She asked mid yawn, and Elijah just shook his head.

"Paris, I think." Cami said, checking her phone and then nodding in affirmation. "You know, while we're here, we should visit Hayley and Jackson."

"How far is Cambrige from Athens?"

"About a couple hours south." Marietta told him, sitting back in her seat. "We should stop in Nashville, though, so I can show y'all the sights."

"I've been to Nashville." Elijah said.

"I have not." Cami countered, and he tilted his head over to give her a small smile.

"Nashville it is, then."

/

Klaus presented Cami with a box on her work desk. She gave him an embarrassed smile before asking, "What's this?"

"A present for our anniversary." Klaus said proudly. Cami's eyebrows shot up, but she took the box and opened it up. It was a small pendant with a blue stone in it. Cami gave a small gasp, her eyes lighting up.

"This is beautiful!" She stands up and reaches over to give him a kiss, and his smile is as bright as the sun.

"Not compared to your ring, my love."

"Well, it's a big rock. Engagement rings tend to be like that. This? A small but thoughtful gift just shows how much you know me." She gave him another kiss and turned around to let Klaus put the necklace on her.

She couldn't have asked for a better soulmate.

/

"I never thought I would see the Grand Ole' Opry. I can say I lived." Cami's grin was huge as she wrapped her arms around Marietta.

"There's so much you still have to see in the world, Camille." She told her, looking over at Elijah. He winked back at her.

"Yeah. Well, I'm simple, so the whole world isn't an issue. Honestly? I'm just ready to get back to the hotel. " Cami yawned, putting her head on top of Marietta's.

/

Elijah sat down in a chair on the balcony. Marietta joined him, leaning over the rail to see the city.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again." Her voice was low, still staring out onto the city. Elijah moved to stand right beside her, also taking in the sights.

"Me either. For years I thought you were dead. Dead, Marietta. Niklaus thought the same and he agonized over your falling out."

"Sorry." She whispered, resting her head on her arms, "Had I known we were actually going to loose him, I would have just stopped dragging my feet and just apologized. I was stubborn."

"You loved him." He pointed out, his hand light on her arm. She straightened up and looked at Elijah.

"I did. Mostly as a friend, but I did." Marietta's laugh became bitter, "But here I am, having feelings for you and Cami. Two of the people he loved the most. I'm a real jerk."

"No." Elijah whispered, "No, you aren't. He loved you too. We love you, Etta. " His hand came to cup her face and she leaned into it.

"But you are in love with Cami, or was I wrong in that?" Marietta whispered, and Elijah stilled.

"No, you aren't wrong." Marietta gave him a look, one of knowing.

"You haven't exactly been hiding it, Elijah. Maybe to her, but you don't have anyone else fooled. Which is funny because you are drowning in guilt."

"I always hated your ability to read me." Elijah brought his hand down and looked away.

"There was a point, Etta, where I was trying to- how do I put this- transfer feelings onto you that I started having for her, thinking that maybe, if we-"

"I know." She tilted her head at him, "I knew. You don't like me like you like her. I played along for your sake, but my feelings are my feelings. I love you both and I just want you both to be happy. I wish I could have been that person for you, that you would have fallen for, because I know that would be easier for you. If you want to stay with me, that's your choice. But you and her? Deserve real happiness."

"I love you."  
"I know." She softly chuckled, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back, lightly. Before she leaves the patio, she gives him one last look.

"He wouldn't hate you, either."

/

The ride to Cambrige was quite, sullen. Cami doesn't want this to happen, she found. She wanted them to be a group forever, she grew attached.

Elijah kept sending furtive looks her way, and reached over, hesitantly, to grab her hand. She held onto it lightly. There was going to be stormy ride ahead for them. Cami had feelings for Elijah. This is something she had come to terms with. Now they were sending their closest friend on her way and visiting the love of Elijah's life.

It was enough to put her in a terrible mood.

"Is this your house, Etta?" Elijah broke her out of her reverie. Marietta nodded, and Elijah pulled in front of the big wooden house. They all got out as Elijah helped Marietta with her bags. She gives him an uncertain look before turning to Cami.

"My offer stands. You can stay with me, both of you." Cami gave her a sad smile, but shook her head.

"I don't think I can." Marietta nodded slowly.

"So I take it, your answer is no, as well." She asked Elijah, who met her eye level. She nodded again.

"You both have my number." She told them, "Please use it. My offer will always stand." She sat her bags down, and turned to Cami. Walking over slowly, she cupped her cheek.

"I want you to know you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. I know why Klaus loved you, it's the things that I have grown to love about you." She then gives Elijah a furtive look before turning back to Cami, "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you." Cami's voice was a whisper. Marietta gave a small smile before leaning in and kissing Cami on the lips. Her lips were soft and warm, and Cami liked it more than she thought she would.

"Elijah. I'm glad I got to see you again, and I'm going to miss your grumpy ass." Elijah chuckled and she leaned up to give him a small kiss as well. Cami raised her eyebrows. Talk about strange situations.

"I'm going to miss you both." All three of their eyes are watering, and Marietta picked up her bags to quickly go inside before she could fully cry.

And Cami did cry as they headed to Athens.

She knew that the fantasy was going to end, and eventually she would have to face reality. They both would.

Had they healed enough to be able to face reality? Or was life simply going to throw them into it.

Cami knew they were going to find out, anyways.


	11. Trainwreck 1979

Hey, look. Another chapter!

-In which Cami and Elijah face Hayley, Cami gets a phone call from Rebekah, and Hayley calls out Elijah on his feelings

or

In which the plot moves forward and they head home-

Can't Get Enough

Cami gave a soft knock on the door. She turned to give Elijah one last look, but he seemed relaxed. He gave her a small smile in return, his eyes twinkling. Cami's stomach dropped.

"Hello?" Hayley pulled open the door, only to squeal in delight.

"HI! It's so good to see you both. I've missed you." She gave Cami a tight hug first, and then did the same with Elijah.

"Come in, come in."

/

"Aunt Cami!" Hope squealed, running towards Cami. Cami picked her up and twirled her around.

"Wow, how you've grown! I missed my little troublemaker."

"I missed you so much." Hope told her, squeezing her tightly. Cami felt her heart warm. Here was the greatest reminder of what she held dear.

"Hey! Save some room for me!" Elijah said, in mock hurt. Hope squealed, running to her Uncle Elijah. He looked delighted as he picked her up with ease.

Hayley watched on, happily. Cami made her way over to her and Jackson.

"How are you holding up, Cami?" He asked her gently and she gave him a warm smile.

"I'm actually doing great. How's Hope holding up?"

"Better." Hayley nodded, "She still misses him."

"So do I." Cami took a deep breathe, "I don't think it ever gets easier."

"But with Elijah?" Hayley questioned.

"A little bit yeah." She turned to watch Elijah, he looked back at her with a grin.

Was it really so wrong to wish for happiness with him?

/

"So, you and Cami?" Hayley question as he put his suitcase down on the bed. They had only planned on staying a couple days.

After that, who knew?

"What about us, Hayley?"  
"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, Elijah. You fell for Cami. It's all over your face. Faces, I should say, because it's written all over hers, too."

"She was Niklaus' fiancee, Hayley. We could never be."  
"I don't know, Elijah. Sometimes we fall for people we never expect to."  
"He would hate me, Hayley. To be in love with his fiancee."  
"She doesn't have a child with him. So it's not the weirdest thing." Hayley rolled her eyes, but gave him a soft smile, one she usually reserved for him.

"Look, we can go on and on about what Klaus would think, but Klaus is not here with us. We don't know that anymore. Life moves on, whether we want it to or not. Be happy Elijah."

Elijah just stared ahead of him, his heart in turmoil.

/

"Cami!" Rebekah's voice was loud over the phone. Cami couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Bex."

"Come home! I was digging in Nik's stuff, when I found this box. It's labeled to you."

"Oh?" Cami's curiosity peaked. What did Klaus want her to have?

"So I took the liberty of opening it-"

"Of course you did."

"-And they are all letters labeled to you!"

"You didn't open _those,_ did you?"

"What? No, of course not. I have dignity!"

"Alright, Bex. We'll come home." Cami hung up, a pang in heart.

Reality would hit sooner than she thought. Were they ready for this?


	12. No Rain

-In which Cami and Elijah come home, Elijah drops a bombshell, and Rebekah intervenes

or

In which Rebekah gives Cami a very important box and Elijah decides on his future-

But It's A Great Escape

Cami blinked, delicately taking in the sunlight shining through the window of the bedroom she and Klaus used to share.

They had been home for less than a week, and things were awkward at best. She wasn't used to having a comfortable bed, or being home, for that matter.

Elijah was avoiding her; not to say she didn't have a part in that, too. Their conversation was limited, but her heart still jumped into her chest at the sight of him. Rebekah must have noticed the weird tension between the two as she kept giving them both meaningful glances.

"Spill." She demanded Elijah one evening, and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"What on Earth are you getting at Rebekah?"

"You and Cami. Spill. What's going on?"

"Nothing." He told her shortly, pouring a glass of bourbon. He handed her one, and she took it.

"Yeah, okay. You are transparent, Elijah, I think Cami is the only one who doesn't know." He coughed uncomfortably.

"What happened? To make you fall for her?" Rebekah inquired. Elijah raised his head, his face pensive.

"I have always like Camille, as a person, as a friend. This time we spent together fermented a bond, and I started," He paused, eyes downcast, "To have feelings for her. Which just kept growing."

"You feel guilty." Rebekah confirmed, and he nodded. She sighed, sitting her glass down.

"You know, eventually you'll have to tell her. I would do it before you loose your chance with her. And you deserve to be happy, the both of you. Why not with each other?"

/

"Ta da!" Rebekah presented Cami with a wooden box. Cami took it gently, opening up the top. In it were letters addressed to her. She thanked Rebekah, before sitting down with it.

"Oh, before I leave. Elijah?" Cami's heart stopped.

"What about him?"  
"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Rebekah asked, already knowing the answer. Cami's eyebrows furrowed before sighing.

"Is it obvious?" Rebekah chuckled.

"Only to everyone but Elijah." Cami shook her head.

"I can't, Bex. He's my ex fiance's brother. I doubt-"

"I doubt that old toss pot would be happy with anyone, but he is not here, Camille. He is not here to make your heart happy and be your eternal soulmate like he wanted to be. But he has always wanted to see you happy. I doubt he would care now who it was. I think he would be especially relieved if it were Elijah."

Cami just stared ahead, deep in thought.

"Just tell him how you feel and go from there." Rebekah advised, leaving Cami alone with her thoughts.

Why were things so complicated?

/

 _Meet me at the restaurant at the corner of 3rd street?_

 _Sounds good. I'll meet you there._

/

"So why have I been called here today?" Cami joked, sitting down her glass of wine. Elijah gave her a warm smile, one that warmed her bones.

"Can't I just have a meal with my best friend after that long trip?"

Cami shrugged, "I guess. It was just sudden, is all." Elijah nodded.

"But there is something I want to give you at the end of the evening." He told her, and Cami nodded.

"I see. So you _did_ want something." Elijah chuckled.

"The letters; the ones Niklaus wrote to you. Have you read them?" He inquired, and Cami placed her fork down.

"No. I think I'm almost afraid of them." She admitted. Elijah nodded, before reaching across the table and covering her hand with his. His touch tingled.

"You will have to read them eventually, Camille. I know this seems odd, but I implore you to read them a soon as possible." She just looked at him. He pulled out a letter from inside of his suit and handing it to her.

"This is to you from me. Read it when you get home. And then read his letters."

Cami only nodded, and the rest of the dinner was eaten in peaceful silence.

/

 _Dear Camille,_

 _It seems odd that I am writing this letter to you, instead of giving a speech or saying this straight to your face. We have told each other everything. We are best friends. So please mind me for what I am about to tell you:_

 _I think I am in love with you. At first I was not sure; I have always been fond of you, affectionate with you. I thought I was simply grateful for what you have done for me and how you entered my life. The bond we share is like none other, but now I am sure. Camille O'Connell, I am in love with you. I have been for awhile._

 _I have no reason to think you return my feelings in any sort of way; that would be asking too much of you. I am grateful for your kindness, your friendship, and everything you have given me. But I have to say this, I have to be open with you, because friends do not keep secrets from one another._

 _I am also saying this because I am leaving shortly for Amsterdam. Europe is a beautiful place, Camille. You would love it. So I am asking this: If you return my feelings, in any sort of way, I leave in two weeks. Meet me that Friday at 3:00 pm at the corner of the restaurant where I gave you this letter. No more than 3 pm. Come with me._

 _I know it is truly selfish to ask this of you. I know that I shouldn't have these feelings for you. But I do, and I can't stop them. It's too late._

 _Read Niklaus' letters. Hear what he has to say. He wrote me a letter, as well as Rebekah, Hayley, and Marcel. Rest assured he has always had your happiness as a priority._

 _Do what makes you happy, Camille._

 _Love,_

 _Elijah._

/

Cami reached into the wooden box, grabbing a letter.

 _Dear Camille,_

 _/_

Post-chapter thoughts: Happy thanksgiving for readers in the U.S.! Thought I would give you all a chapter, as our story is winding down to a close. What do you think of Elijah's confession? Will Cami go with him?

As for Klaus' letters, I will do another fic dedicated to all of them, don't worry! Cami happened to grab the most important one for this next chapter.

What do you think it will say?


	13. Somewhere Only We Know

Hey guys! So this is it, this is Klaus's letter! I'm going to miss writing for this FF but no worries! I'll be back with a couple more FFs. You guys can also let me know what type of fanfic you are itching for. If you want me to continue Fallen Empires, you can also let me know.

-In which this is a two parter

or

In which Cami finally reads Klaus' letter-

This could be the end of everything

 _My dearest Camille,_

 _If I know you, I know that you picked this letter first. In which case, let me explain. Through the few weeks prior to my death, I have found out that I have been cursed. I have tried to get it removed, with no success. I wanted my last few weeks with you to be wonderful. There was no need to be saddened on my part. I know this may upset you, as you hate when I keep things from you. But this was one secret I was willing to take to my grave._

 _Your happiness is a priority to me. Your safety is also a priority. With me gone, you are safer than you were. But I want you to be happy, Camille, as well. I don't think I can pass on peacefully without knowing you are happy. That you are also at peace._

 _It pains me to leave your side for even a fraction of a second. It pains me that I have to leave you. Hope. My family. But this is not something I can change. I am so sorry. I never wanted to cause you any pain, even unintentionally. I can feel my heart breaking as I write these words, but I will die I happy man just knowing I had those happy weeks with you. The softness of your skin, your hair pinned up on a lazy day, your playful arguments with Elijah over trivial board games. I will miss your every breath, Camille. Your every expression, your noises. I will miss you with everything in me. We were and are soulmates. Never in a thousand years has there been someone like you for me._

 _I am thankful that I have gotten a chance to know you, love you, like a man should. You were everything, Camille. You made me happy. Letting you go is hard, just like letting me go will be hard for you._

 _I have written Elijah to ask him to protect you for as long as you live. Whatever that entails, know that as long as you are happy, I will be happy. Be happy, Camille. There's not a person more who deserves it._

 _I love you. I will always love you, even beyond the grave._

 _Love,_

 _Klaus._


	14. Something About Us

-In which Cami makes a decision

or

the end is here-

It might not be the right time

Cami's hands ran across her bedspread, sighing. Her eyes find a small wooden box, and a soft smile made it's way on her face. All the things Klaus ever wanted to say, all in that small box.

She was more loved than she could ever know.

She walked toward the balcony, taking in the sunlight.

That's what Klaus would have wanted, anyways. She spread her arms wide, thinking there were important things on her horizon.

/

Elijah checked his phone. _2:54._ She still had time to make it, he told himself. Would she?

He felt like an idiot, putting himself out there. Elijah would still commit to the promise Klaus wanted him to keep, but he thought of himself for the first time.

And he was feeling bad for it.

Would Cami come with him? Would she continue to be with him?

It was 2:57. Elijah remembered the time he first met Camille O'Connell. She had told him not to give up on his brother.

2:58

"I shall remain here with the hopelessly courageous Camille."

2:59

He's slow dancing with her at the wedding they crashed together, his heart leaping bounds.

3:00

She's nowhere to be seen.

...

..

His heart sank. He didn't begrudge her for feeling the way she felt-

3:01

Camille was breathless, but she gave the taxi man a smile and money and pulled her luggage out with her.

"Sorry-I just-we just ran into a bit of a snag on the way here." She grinned up at him, "Think there's room for one more to Amsterdam?"

Elijah answered her with a kiss.

/

So this is the end! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this til the end. I have never been more grateful. I hope you enjoyed the ending. This was my first attempt at Camlijah, and Klamille is my OTP, so I hope I did this tastefully and good.

Thank you guys again! I'll be back with more stuff for you!


End file.
